


Our Happily Ever After

by UnspokenWords



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Shiro/Adam, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, background Romelle/Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnspokenWords/pseuds/UnspokenWords
Summary: A day in the married life of Lance and Keith.a repost from my twitter, commissioned by parker.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 29





	Our Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my twitter, @unspokenao3!

“Morning,” Lance says, standing over their dining table. He only woke up a few minutes ago, since it's the weekend.He hasn’t bothered to change out of his pajamas, since it’s just him and his husband. His blue plaid pajama pants drag on the floor a bit, but he doesn’t care.

“Good morning to you too,” Keith says, looking up at Lance before taking a sip of his tea. Keith’s still wearing his pajamas too, the matching plaid pants with Lance but in red.

Lance yawns, stretching his arms to the sky. rolling his shoulders. “Breakfast?”

“Was waiting for you. Made you coffee,” Keith says, gesturing to the counter with his cup. Lance looks to the counter and sees his favorite Lilo & Stitch mug, then walks over and takes a sip of his coffee. “Cereal?”

“Sounds good,” Keith says. He reaches up and opens the cabinet, grabbing the box of Life and Fruity Pebbles, and then pours them each a bowl before grabbing the almond milk from the fridge and pouring it in.

“Breakfast is served,” he says, placing the bowl of Life down in front of Keith.

“Thank you, good sir,” Keith says, smiling. Lance leans down to kiss him, and then sits down across from him at the table.

“Gotta go to the store later,” Keith says, a spoonful of Life in his mouth.

“M’kay,” Lance says. They eat while discussing Adam and Shiro's plans to adopt.

* * *

“We finished the almond milk this morning, we need to get more,” Keith says, looking at their shopping list on his phone.

Lance is pushing the cart, just walking around the store. Usually, they just use a basket, but they have a lot to buy today, so they had to get a cart. They used to use a cart when Kosmo was small enough to come into the grocery store with them. But, now he's too big. Speaking of Kosmo, he's only got a little dog food left.

“Is dog food on the list?”

“It is, don’t worry. Put it down when we were running low.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

They walk through the aisles together, looking for all that they need. They get all their essentials, dog food for Kosmo and almond milk and more cereal and things for dinner throughout the week.

And then there come the non-essentials.

"I need hot chocolate stuff,” Lance says.

“You don’t need hot chocolate stuff, you want hot chocolate stuff. Besides, we have some.”

“Excuse me, we have the fake stuff, we don’t have the good real stuff.”

Keith sighs. “Fine, but only if I get to buy cookie dough to eat raw.”

Lance turns to Keith and crinkles his face up at him. “Fine.”

After getting both Lance’s hot chocolate stuff and Keith’s cookie dough, they wander into the produce section.

“Oh, we should get some fruit. Gotta keep a healthy diet,” Lance says, looking at the pineapple there.

“Grab me some strawberries, I’m gonna head to the pharmacy for Lactaid.”

“M’kay,” Lance says, giving his husband a peck on the cheek.

Once Keith gets back and Lance has found the best pineapple and strawberries, they start heading into the snacked and boxed foods section. They buy a bunch of mug cake mixes and boxes of dried pasta and chips and crackers to have with the brie they had at home.

Lance stops in the baking aisle. “Keith, don’t walk too far, I need your help finding the stuff from my recipe list.”

Keith and Lance look for flour and sugar and rosemary and yeast for Lance to make his focaccia bead, along with the ingredients for the cake he was going to bake later. Lance has liked baking for a few years. There’s something relaxing about it. It’s not dangerous like cooking. It’s relaxing and kind and gives something amazing at the end.

And, once they’re done, they check out. Keith tries to sneak in a box of Tic Tacs into their cart at the end, but Lance stops him. He insists they get a better flavor than the mint, he wants the orange ones. So they add that to their cart.

The total cost comes out to a lot of money, but it’s worth it. Plus, they needed all this stuff anyway. Lance has always found going to the grocery store with Keith calming and cute, so he doesn’t really mind going that often.

But usually, they don’t spend this much. But, it wasn’t wrong for them to splurge every once in a while. They deserved to be happy.

Now, trying to carry all of the bags into the house themselves was another story.

* * *

Romelle and Allura’s casual engagement party is tomorrow, and Lance wanted to bring something, so he had tried to buy ingredients for a cake. He likes baking, but he’s more of a bread person than a cake person, but he’s lucky that Keith wants to help him. Plus, he’s following a recipe from the queen herself, Claire Saffitz. Her new cookbook "Dessert Person" just came out, and Lance would trust Claire with anything baking. Plus, she had a video of the recipe Lance was making, which made it easier to follow.

Lance was going to make the cake batter, and then Keith was going to step in to help while it’s cooking to help him with frosting and filling. So, Lance was trying to follow the recipe for a sheet cake but multiply it by three for three circular pans, and he’s already confused.

“Keith,” he yells.

Keith walks out of his study, where he was reading. “Yes, babe?”

“Do you think this is going to work?” Lance explains his whole plan to Keith and how he multiplied it by three, how he’s having some problems, how he thinks it’s going to overflow.

“Lance, it’s going to be fine. If you need help, I can help you.”

Keith ends up helping the whole time. He helps Lance distribute the cakes evenly between the pans, helps him watch them in the oven, helps whip the chocolate ganache Lance made on the stove. He helped Lance wipe the frosting he got on his face, and helped kiss away the frosting from his lips. Well, maybe he didn’t kiss it away, but it was sure fun.

And finally, when the cake is all done and assembled and ready to be decorated, Keith helps him with the frosting.

“Thank you for your help, my love,” Lance tells him, when they’re in the shower after putting the cake away for tomorrow.

“Of course,” Keith says.

And Lance? Lance wouldn't want his life to be any other way. He wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i love domestic klance and one of the most domestic things to me is grocery shopping, so i had to put it in. there's something about grocery shopping that just feels so home and like they're really in love, they're shopping together for the place they live in together. i love them tons. i hope you enjoy.


End file.
